


Light From The Darkest Shadows

by iheartloki



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Demons, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Floor Sex, GAC, Ghost Adventures Crew, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Jayden is Zak's Soulmate, Jayden is a Medium, Language, Paranormal Investigators, Possession, Romance, Rough Sex, She's also an Empath, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence, Zak and Jayden balance eachother out, and she can draw the Ghosts she sees, blood-play, she is his light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/pseuds/iheartloki
Summary: "Jayden Cassandra Goodwin is not only Aaron's Little Cousin, but she also has a gift. She is a Medium and an Empath! And her light from gift is drawn and call's to Zak's Darkness. The heart wants what the heart wants. Their Souls were meant to be."





	1. Prologue: Introduction

You ever heard the saying: “ _I see dead people!_ ”, well, it's true. You are looking at a live version of a Medium. For those of you thinking that I know the Arquette woman, you're wrong. I was born a Medium. I also have Empathic abilities as well. Being a Medium means I literary see ghosts but also flashes that cause me to draw the faces and scenes that come to my mind.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Jayden Cassandra Goodwin and if your guessing if I'm related to Aaron Goodwin from Ghost Adventures, then you would be correct sir or madame. He's 4 years older than me and he's also one of the main reasons that I get with my husband, but we'll get to that later.

I was born on May 18, 1980. I also have 4 older brothers: first is- Robert Junior: February 05, 1969- he's the eldest and police officer like our father, next is- Connor: August 12, 1973- he's the second oldest child. A veteran, best friends with Billy Tolley and also a police officer, next: Steven: July 04, 1974: he sits third on the totem pole, he's also Connor's Irish Twin and firefighter, and lastly: Blake: September 02, 1976- he's a private investigator.

That's my family. I love them to death and some of them have been a big help on some of our investigations. If a mystery comes up, we call them to fill in the blanks.

For me, I have always been in-tuned to the paranormal because it comes naturally to me. But I got immersed even more so when my cousin Aaron asked me if I wanted to go on a road trip with him and a couple of his friends from film school. I agreed.

It was a no-brainer. I mean, who wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with their cousin on a road trip across Nevada? I sure as hell, wasn't going to miss it.

So in 2004, just 3 months shy of graduating a 5-year film and art program at Illinois College for Film and Art in Chicago, saw me heading to Vegas after my exams were over for a much-needed break. It was here that Aaron introduced me to his friends: Nick Groff and Zak Bagans- the man who would be my future husband, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

It was in this moment that Aaron told me the real reason him and the boys were having a road trip, they were going to shoot a paranormal documentary, with the hopes that they could get a tv show but also for fun. With their hectic lives, this was the only chance that they could spend with each other.

Well, I felt like a third wheel, if I had known that this was going to be a bro's trip, I would have never agreed when Aaron called and asked me to go. I had made up my mind to pick up my bags and go back to the airport when a strong hand stopped me.

I turned and came face to face with Zak. He begged me not to leave, Aaron had filled them both in on my gift and even though Zak was somewhat skeptical, he was willing to put what I could do to the test. Challenge accepted Mr. Bagans! Well, that and his cobalt blue eyes.

I couldn't resist, I really couldn't! I agreed. And because of Zak, I got to go on one of the best experiences of my life. I also got to share part of myself with my cousin that made our bond stronger and allowed him to understand me a bit better.

Zak really doesn't realize the help he gave me but also showed Aaron, what I had seen most of my 24 years of life. He helped strengthen our bond in more ways than one.

The trip or “Paranormal Vay-Cay” as I called it was awesome. I honestly had no idea that there were other places, other than San Francisco, that were extremely haunted. But the state of Nevada was. Of course Nevada were surrounded by abandoned Mining ghosts towns that held literal Ghosts of their own.

Our trip started in Virginia City, I still chuckle a little bit when I hear the name because everytime the boys or someone else said “Virginia City” I literary thought we were in a “Bonanza” episode. Some of the best times of my childhood were of my dad and I watching the old western tv show every Saturday morning.

We decided as a group, that we would start at the Yellow Jacket Mine and then work our way down to the Silver City Hotel and then our last stop would be the Old Washoe Club.

Halfway through the Yellow Jacket investigation, I had to pull out. We were locked inside an abandoned mine that went underground, with no light. I had a small panic attack and had to go wait by the door for the boys with only my trusty flashlight. I know sound's stupid and that I'm probably a coward, but there was a reason for my attack.

When I was 10 years old, living in San Francisco, I had been bullied but then again who hasn't. But my bullying was slightly different. Instead of picking on me because of my weight or height, rather I had glasses or not, they bullied me for the simple reason that I was Medium.

I was locked or trapped in abandon hospital called the “Letterman Army Hospital”. My bullies had shoved me inside and locked the doors so I couldn't get out. I spent all night at the doors, never venturing any further because of the lost, tortured souls of army personnel, who didn't like the idea that I was in their space.

My dad and older brothers were fit to be tied when they found me the next morning. For next 6 months I kept my father and brothers in my line of sight at all times, my bullies were never caught but let's just say I was never bullied after that. My brothers put the fear of God into them.

I was never so happy then when Zak called Yellow Jacket investigation to a close that we were going to the Silver City Hotel. From the film, you could see that I showed my gratitude and excitement by throwing my arms around my tall, dark, cobalt blue-eyed, dark knight. I even wrap my legs around his waist and kiss his face.

I think my cousin gagged; claiming at one point: “Zak, come on dude! Save it for the room! I don't want to see you and my cousin do the dirty.”

To which Zak and I had answered him back in perfect unison: “It would be very educational for you. You might learn something!”

The rest of the drive was spent with Nick razing Aaron about the little display that Zak and I put on back the mine. I had to laugh, even if it was at my cousin's expense.

And so for the rest of the trip, we got to prove our point that the paranormal does exist and I got to learn more about the world that had been part of me since I was a child. Our best evidence came from the Old Washoe Club- were Nick and I caught a full body apparition, following us out of the Ball room.

But our greatest evidence ever came from the Goldfield Hotel in Goldfield, Nevada. We got rocks thrown at us at some point. One large rock had hit me in the back which caused a large bruise for a week. When Zak saw it he had been pissed but he couldn't do anything about it.

We had also caught some awesome poltergeist activity from the basement. Zak and Aaron got rocks thrown at them, bricks were chucked, but the most compelling evidence was the board. Zak filmed this large 2x8 being pick up, no ropes, nothing around it to explain why, and then it was physically thrown at him.

While all this was going on, I was being led upstairs but I wasn't physically doing it myself. At this point, I could faintly hear Zak call my name but I couldn't answer him, it was like I wasn't in control of my own body. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was lead down a hall. I had no idea where I was heading.

As I walked down the hallway, I realized that I was heading to the mysterious room called Room 9. I didn't get halfway towards the room when Zak got in front of me and had to physically shake me to break the trance. But to this day that part of the trip has always haunted me. Why was I being led to Room 9?

That's a question that will be answered and as well as many others when I've told my story. Which brings me to the end but not the end. It's time for you to know my story. Well, mine and Zak's story but I'm getting ahead of myself again. In order to understand our story, we have to go back to the beginning.

I guess the time has come to say: Let the story Begin! 


	2. Chapter 1: "Hell At Mackeys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, but this chapter got away from and RL set in. So I hope this makes up for it!

“I know I haven't been to see you, it's Chicago how can you miss it,” there was a pause before the man spoke again. “But cuz, you've told me repeatedly that would far sooner live here in Vegas than there. You hate Chicago.”

If there was one thing Aaron Goodwin enjoyed doing more in this world besides Ghost hunting, it was razing his little cousin to death. He knew how much she hated living in Chicago, but the at the time she had no choice. She had to live there to attend film and art college and so she could become a tattoo artist since her mentor lived there as well.

Jayden Cassandra Goodwin was born on May 18, 1980, the youngest of five children, she and her cousin Amy were the only girls born in 100 years. While her older brothers seem to follow somewhat into their father's line of work, Jayden decided to take a different route. She decided to be a filmmaker.

She got bit by the filming bug the summer she turned 14 and spent it at Grammy Goodwin's with him. They did a mini summer doc about the town and the City Portland. They even got to add in some places that were haunted.

Gift. That's what Jayden had always described it, it was a gift and made her special. Jayden had been born with Medium and Empathic abilities that caused her to see spirits or ghosts. She could also draw them, putting a face to what people had a hard time seeing or realizing were there.

“I've told you time and time again, you can come and live in Vegas, you know love it here already,” Aaron played with the phone cord as he listened to Jayden reply.

“ _But that would mean leaving my new job at SpeakEasy Custom tattoo and then there's Eric to consider_ ,” Jayden began but was interrupted by Aaron just as Zak walked in.

“I thought we agreed that we never mention that prick's name. Jayden I love you, but baby girl, you're going to get hurt if you continue to stay with that asshole. Whose to say he hasn't hit you already?” Aaron spoke his mind, sometimes people didn't want to hear it, especially when it was the truth.

Zak shook his jet black head. He had known Jayden since Aaron and he met in film school and they had become fast friends. Which that bond had become stronger when Jayden had done the '04 documentary with them. It gave him a look into Jayden's gift, in fact, he understood her more.

Since 2004, he had watched Jayden gain some confidence in herself, but he wouldn't be a guy if hadn't noticed how gorgeous she was. Jayden short, about 5'4” and feisty. He had always attributed that she was part Irish. Her lithe, athletic body conformed to her body's natural curves very nicely. There was nothing fake about her, even her boobs were real. He let out a deep growl at the thought of her natural 38d chest.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a breast man as well as an ass man. But it was her hair that had really been an eye catch for him. Jayden's hair was jet black like his and her cousin Aaron's before he got a buzz cut, but she had a unique factor, Jayden had natural bright red highlights that just made her hair pop with contrast to her natural black.

Zak admitted to himself that it made her look more beautiful and gorgeous. He dated women who had their looks enhanced to make them look beautiful and perhaps gorgeous even, but it wasn't real.

With Jayden, you saw everything. And it was all natural. He had always felt this pull towards her but he always thought that she wouldn't go for him.

“ _He hasn't Aaron. But I will admit that things have been on the outs with us the last month or so. In the 9 years, I have known Eric, he's gotten worse_.” Jayden said with a sigh.

“Then there's your answer sweetie. You need to get out of there pronto!” Aaron said firmly.

“ _What I need, is a couple of days to myself where I don't have him nagging at me about the least little thing. And if I argue back, it set's him off. I just need a break from him for a while. He's staying with a friend so I'm by myself_.” Jayden smiled at the thought of having a break from Eric for a few days.

It was in that moment that Aaron hit Zak on the arm hard with excitement. Zak gave the other man a confused look which caused Aaron to hold up a finger.

“What?” Zak asked, confusion beginning to show in his cobalt blue eyes. It was in the moment that he watched the gears begin to turn in Aaron's head, either he had a plan or Aaron done something he wasn't going to like. “Aaron tell me!” Zak practically whined.

Wow, who knew that a 31-year-old man could turn into a 3-year-old? Zak shook his head. He needed to be a Big, Bad Ghost Hunter, not an over-grown child but sometimes he can't help himself.

Aaron held up his finger. “Jayden this may sound out of left field and probably not much of vacation but why don't you meet Zak, Nick and I in Kentucky. We're investigating Bob Mackey's Music World for our new Tv show,” No sooner did Aaron get those words out of his mouth, he had to pull the phone away from his ear as his little cousin let out a loud squeal.

Even Zak had to smirk. He could even hear her from the small speaker on the phone in Aaron's hand. Who knew Jayden had a set of lungs on her. _'What I wouldn't give to test the lung capacity on her!_ ' Zak was startled. Where had that come from?

“ _The network gave the all clear? Ghost Adventures is a go_!?” Jayden exclaimed. Her excitement was through the roof, but then reality began to set in. “ _Wait! You want me to go to Kentucky with you guys. Why? This is your show, that you worked hard to get. Why would you want me there? I'll just draw attention away from your shining moment_.”

Aaron sighed. Eric had really fucked with his cousin's head. She was the kindest, gentlest person he knew. She put other people's happiness before her own. That's when he turned to Zak. He just hoped that Zak would agree. They could really use Jayden on this investigation.

“Zak would you please tell my cousin that she can come with us to Kentucky to investigate Bob Mackey's?” Aaron asked with a cheeky smirk as he handed the man in question his phone.

“Why would she think she wouldn't come with us?” Zak asked, a confused look on his face as he put the phone to his ear. “Jayden sweetie, you can come. You don't have to ask permission. If anything, you helped get our show started. So this is your show too.”

“ _Okay, Zak! Let me finish up some things here and I'll meet you in Kentucky when I'm done_.” Jayden finished.

“All right sweetie, we'll see you soon,” Zak said with a huge grin. When the call was done, he hung up the phone and handed it to Aaron.

“Well?” Aaron's voice took on a high pitch with his excitement. And the more excited he got, the more he bounced in his seat.

Zak grinned mischievously. He thought about stalling longer but that would be just cruel. “She's coming!”

“WAHOO! Yes, that's what I'm talking about. It's about time we got Jade on another road trip with us.” Aaron exclaimed. It's not every day that you get to share the Paranormal with your cousin.

“I know. This is going to be exciting and so awesome. She's going to meet us in Kentucky. She said she had some things to finish in Chicago first. But I get the nasty little feeling in my gut, that there's more than what she's telling us.” Zak said, all joking aside.

“Well there's really nothing I can do about it, accept forcing her to tell us and I'm not doing that.” Aaron seriously stated. He honestly didn't want to be on Jayden's bad side.

“You got a point; she'll tell us when she's ready,” Zak said. The excitement from before came back tenfold. Zak gave out instructions to the rest of the crew and notified their producer that Aaron's cousin Jayden was coming with them to Kentucky.

He never knew that producer could bounce around in so much excitement before. He had no clue how much the execs loved Jayden so much.

* * *

 

All the way across the country in Chicago, the lady in question was going through a small dilemma on her part. Well, it wasn't really a small dilemma, it was a ' _Huge_ ' dilemma. Anyone else and it would be small, but for Jayden, it was ' _Huge_ '. When she looked up at her mirror on her dresser, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide this from Zak, Nick or especially Aaron.

This was just something that she couldn't keep from them, she could, but it was the fact that she couldn't keep a secret or lie. That was the problem!

“ _Darlin', why didn't ya just tell them the truth_!?” The heavily southern accent came from the bed.

Jayden lifted her head up and towards her left to stare at the man who was lounging so casually on her bed, he acted like he was meant to be there. He was about average height standing about 5'7”. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. But it was his clean-shaven face with the ever-present crooked smile, that said it all.

“And have them tear across the country, only to get arrested when they killed him? No thanks! I'll take my chances with the 'Rat Bastard' as you so endearingly call him.” Jayden said with a tired sigh. It was going to be one of those nights where she and her guardian spirit, we're going to have the same argument.

“ _And ignorin' it is workin' out just great for you so far sweetheart_.” The man stated as he put a cigarette to his lips and flicked his thumb up to strike the match to light his smoke. “ _You keep goin' like you are, and one of these days, that scumbag asshole is goin' to kill you. And darlin', you're to pretty to die_.”

“Oh, now you're just being mean!” Jayden teased. “Resulting in flirting to change my mind about telling Aaron and the rest of the boys about Eric. You play dirty pool, John.”

“ _Well baby girl, when I play, I play to win_!” The John in question teased right back. He lounge on her bed in clothes from a by-gone era. The black and white pinstripe suit had a 30's feel with a black fedora that completed the ensemble.

“Well, this is one battle that you won't be winning. This is my personal life Johnny when I'm ready, I'll tell the boys. But until then leave it alone.” Jayden said sternly.

“ _Okay darlin', but don't think I won't be watchin' that Son bitch! You are my responsibility woman and that Lil' pipsqueak better mind his P's and Q's 'round you, that's all I'm sayin'_.” John said with a growl as he calmly faded away with a huff.

Jayden couldn't help but giggle at the ghost's antics. Who knew that the famous John Dillinger, Public Enemy Number 1, could be so petulant when he didn't get his own way. He was such a child at times.

John Dillinger at one time may have made his living as a thief and gangster, but to her, he was a sign of hope. She hadn't been in Chicago long and really 'hadn't' been dating Eric Larson for very long when they got into their first fight as a couple which resulted in Jayden being shaken and large bruises started to form on her arms.

She didn't think, didn't hesitate, she just ran. She couldn't remember how long she ran for or how far, she just remembered coming to a stop in the very ally that John Dillinger had been gunned down in by the FBI in 1934. Jayden didn't know why all she knew was she was led there.

It was in that split second that she felt a cool breeze on her left side. When she turned, she a tall man standing beside her in a 30's brown pinstripe suit with a light grey fedora on his head. His jet black hair was in the style of a close crew-cut and his pencil mustache was trimmed nice and neat.

The only thing out of the ordinary on him was the huge red spot that was on his crisp white shirt. He followed her line of sight to his chest with sharp blue eyes. He lifted his head, gave her the familiar crooked smile and a cheeky wink.

_“Well, well, well! So you're the Lil' lady that is goin' to take the reigns for my redemption.” The man said with a thick southern accent, possibly Georgia. “If this is what my redemption looks like, then who am I to say no. Name's Dillinger darlin', John Dillinger. But you can call me Johnny!”_

And thus was the beginning of a beautiful partnership and friendship. In some ways, Jayden looked to John as a big brother. She began to think of him more as family and he felt the same way. Jayden became family to him than just a means to his redemption.

They squabbled more like siblings than friends. And over the course of time, John and Jayden saw each other as siblings. In fact, John had materialized in front of her immediate family. It took her father and older brother a couple of months to get over the fact that John Dillinger was Jayden's Spirit guardian.

Whereas her mother, well she was head over heels in love with the former man. That didn't sit well with Robert Goodwin Sr. But Saorise knew that John's harmless flirting, didn't mean anything. She saw him as another member of their family, another son. Her father eventually came around, and he knew that John would protect his baby girl with his life.

Jayden looked at herself in the mirror again and saw a sad pair of Lapis Lazuli blue eyes staring back at her. Out of all of the 5 siblings, only Blake and Jayden inherited Saorise's Lapis Lazuli blue eyes. RJ, Connor, and Steven took after their father Robert and got the Goodwin hazel.

Maybe John had a point and so did Aaron. If she really thought about it; she and Eric had really stopped being a couple 5 years ago. Until now, she never realized what she fell into a funk and repeated what abused women normally did. Up until now, she wouldn't have even considered herself an abused woman.

But now as she really looked at herself, she saw actually that. It's a wonder John hadn't said anything. But maybe he had and she was just too proud to see it or even realize it.

For the last 9 years that she had been in Chicago, this apartment in Englewood wasn't very far from where Chicago's most famous serial killer HH Holmes had his Murder Castle. In fact, where the Englewood post office was, there was a closed-off tunnel that led from underneath her apartment building towards the basement of the post office.

She had never liked the apartment or street. But Eric insisted that this was the place they would live. John knew it really wasn't. He knew that Jayden could either somehow feel or see the ghost of HH Holmes. She knew she didn't need to tell John, he just knew.

He never left her side. He even helped her block her mind to the vile 'Fucker' as he put it, apologizing for his use of colorful language but she told him not to bother, she had heard a hell of a lot worse from her father, siblings, and cousins.

She quickly changed into her pajamas which consisted of a pair of black skull cotton short shorts and an off the shoulder long sleeve 49er's t-shirt. Jayden slipped under the cover, laid her head on the pillow, pulled the covers up almost completely over her head and prayed that Holmes' ghost would let her sleep.

* * *

 

The next few days were hectic for Jayden. With her being in the final year of a 3-year tattooing apprenticeship, it was hard to get the time off work. After she graduated film and art school, one of her art professor's gave her Patrick Cornolo's name when he realized she was interested in tattooing.

She didn't think anything of it. It was 2005 and she just graduated. She wanted to detox. After getting little film jobs for the city, around that same year she finally paid Patrick a visit. She showed him her drawings and was immediately hooked. From that first meeting, she became Patrick Cornolo's apprentice. He even gave her very first tattoo as a sign of initiation.

After combing through hundreds of tattoos, she finally settled on the perfect one. It was a sugar skull girl with black hair, with various colorful flowers and various shades of red, orange, purple, light pink, fuchsia, and teal.

Patrick let the tattooing gun do all the work and sing. When he was done and allowed Jayden to see it, she was overwhelmed with emotion and move to tears. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was and this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Now 3 years later, Jayden was nearly finished her time as Patrick's apprentice and would soon be ready to move on but not just yet. She still had a lot more to learn. Even though she was apprenticing at Speakeasy Custom Tattoo, she had a job their as well.

When she told Patrick her cousin called, he didn't even hesitate. He told her to take as much time off as she needed because she earned it with all the good work she had done. Especially working overtime when Robin had to go to New York after the death of a family friend.

Jayden decided to take a month off. With the month, it would give her some time to decide what she wanted to do. She knew she couldn't continue to stay and see Eric. Patrick was starting to ask questions and not to mention, when her cousin and the boys found out what Eric had done, well Chicago wasn't home anyway so she wouldn't miss it.

Accept for Speakeasy Custom Tattoo. That place and the people in it were a home away from home!

With that out of the way, she was allowed to leave work early. She rushed home and began to make arrangements. She first called the airline and booked a flight out of Chicago to Wilder, Kentucky. She then called the Country Inn and made a reservation for a hotel room.

When that was done, Jayden made her way towards the kitchen and got started on baking. She thought it would be a good idea to bake some homemade care packages. For Aaron, she decided to gift him some of Grammy Goodwin's homemade Bannock(Scottish skillet bread) as well as some of her famous homemade shortbread.

For Nick, she knew his care package would be easy enough. She grabbed two tins, one small and round and the other large. She then set the tins aside and to gather the ingredients to double her chocolate chip cookie recipe. After the cookie's, both batches, were baked and cooled, she began to divide them up.

She put the smaller batch in the small round tin and then the bigger batch went into the larger tin. She hoped that Nicky would be able to eat all these; Jayden flashed a quick grin. Sure he would, he never was able to resist her homemade cookies.

Then for her piece de resistance, Jayden set to work on her package for Zak. She made him double chocolate fudge brownies with a caramel bourbon sauce. Zak would always practically fall to his knees and beg for them every time she visited her cousin in Vegas. She always felt like she turned him into a chocoholic which couldn't be further from the truth.

And it was something that Zak wasn't going to tell her anytime soon so he had to settle for her brownies.

When the brownies with caramel of deliciousness were packed away, Jayden called for a taxi. She shut all the light offs, punched in the code for the alarm and locked the door.

With her bags in hand, she made her way down the 4 flight walk up towards the curb. All the while, praying that Kentucky would give her a break from Eric and his _'hard case of love'_!

* * *

 

~ _Bobby Mackeys Music World_ ~

The minute the plane touched down in Wilder, Kentucky, Jayden had felt a sense of relief. Here she didn't have to worry about Eric, it was just Aaron and the boys.

A paranormal investigation was just what she needed to take her mind off of her personal life. But in the corner of her eye, she saw John standing there in his brown pinstripe three-piece suit complete with fedora, looking larger than life and shaking a finger at her with a cheeky grin.

She looked around to make sure nobody was watching then turned back to John and promptly gave him the middle finger back with a cheeky grin of her own. Johnny feigned a shocked expression, placed his hand on his heart while he gave her a wink in return. 

Jayden shook her head in amusement as she grabbed her bags from the baggage claim and made her way for the exit.

When she stepped outside, the warm southern humidity hit her like a title wave!

She hailed a taxi and then began the hour journey of heading towards Wilder Kentucky's most haunted attraction. She just prayed to God and any spirit deity that she knew that the boys hadn't started without her.

* * *

 

“Okay, guys we're good to go?” Zak asked as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

“We're all set here, Zak.” Nick Groff, co-executive producer, camera operator and all around film editing genius said as he lifted his camera to his shoulder. “You got all your equipment, Aaron?” Nick called over his shoulder.

“Yea,” Aaron answered back. “And if I need more wire, I can always come back out to the van and get some an hour before the lockdown starts.” This was the reason why Zak put Aaron on his crew. He was really their equipment specialist and genius.

“Then we're all set here, Zak,” Nick stated as he turned on his camera and held up his fingers. “In 3, 2, 1 go!”

When both cameras panned towards Zak, they got shot of the building behind him. _“We're in Wilder, Kentucky to investigate a building that the owner refuses to believe is haunted. It was a former Slaughterhouse, the site of a grizzly murder and satanic worshipping. And until a couple of years ago, the former caretaker was possessed and an exorcism was performed,”_

“Cut!” Aaron yelled. Both he and Nick readjusted their tapes go for another take. “Sorry, there's a car pulling up. Ruined the shot.”

“No problem man, we can do it again,” Zak said reassuringly as he patted him on the shoulder. “We have two days, if we can't get it right the second time then we'll just wait until the end to film it and then mark it to put it at the beginning since it is the intro to the show.”

Aaron nodded and then gave Zak a cheeky grin. “It was starting sound interesting. Hell, I would've watched it! You could make a phone book sound believable.” Aaron teased.

“My voice has that effect on people,” Zak said snootily while sticking his well-defined chest out.

“Ass!” Aaron teased as he playfully shoved him and they shared a laugh until Nick's voice rang out.

“Hey Zak,” Nick yelled towards his two friends and pointed down the road. “There's a yellow taxi heading this way.”

Zak and Aaron shared a confused look before Zak looked back towards Nick again. “Why would the Network be sending a taxi, when we got the van?” Zak yelled back frustrated.

“How the hell should I know, I'm not a travel agent!” Nick yelled back again obviously frustrated with Zak's questions.

Zak sighed and shook his head. “Not a travel agent he says.” He muttered, causing Aaron to burst out laughing.

“Why the hell are we yelling?” Nick asked as he watched the taxi pull up to the Honky Tonk.

“How the hell should I know?” Zak yelled back cheekily.

Nick turned back towards his friend and rolled his eyes at his antics. “Cute!” He muttered.

Zak and Aaron shared another laugh at Nick's expense and then came to a stop beside him as the taxi pulled up right in front of them. They watched the figure in the backseat pay the driver then opened the back door. When it swung open, Zak got the shock of his life.

Stepping out of the cab was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was short about 5'4” with jet black hair with natural bright red highlights.

That's when he stopped his train of thought. His shock intensified when he realized who was in the cab. It was when she turned around and Zak saw her bright Lapis Lazuli blue eyes that he instantly knew who it was.

“Jayden!” Zak said simply.

Her head shot up as she shot the back door then turned towards the deep voice. Her face broke into a wide grin and then she began to enthusiastically wave towards Zak, Nick, and Aaron. She followed the cab driver to the truck of the car and thanked him as he handed her wheeled suitcase. With her care package in hand, she began to make her way over to the boys.

Just watching her walk was an experience for Zak alone. He didn't need strippers when he had the visual that Jayden made.

She was dressed in a pair of tight boyfriend blue jeans, a black AC/DC t-shirt, a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of tan desert boots. In Zak's mind, she was perfection. Her natural womanly curves were exaggerated by her athletic body. Even the t-shirt she wore, enhanced her 38d size chest.

And what made it more believable was that Jayden's breasts were natural. Everything about her was natural. He never had to worry about her being fake. Even her personality was real!

“Hey, guys.” She said brightly as she came closer to them. She was then enveloped in a giant bear hug by Aaron and spun around.

“Since when have we been horses?” Zak asked as he raised a black eyebrow.

“Didn't you know that my witchy powers caused us to turned before I got here!?” Jayden teased. “Haven't you noticed my tail yet?”

Then Jayden spun around so that her back was facing him, she lifted her plaid shirt and proceeded to booty pop him. Zak's cobalt blue eyes darken as his eyes found the line of sight to Jayden's ass.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Praying to stop the rushing blood flow that was headed rapidly south of the border. He couldn't film and do interviews with a hard-on. And the images that accompanied his hard-on didn't help.

“You need to stop or I'm breaking out the hose and locking you both in Zak's room tonight!” Aaron teased.

 _'Thank god for small favors!'_ Zak thought with a sigh of relief as he felt his cock descend.

“Oh, you're no fun, Aaron.” Jayden teased back, her tiny nose scrunched up and her lips formed a pout.

Before Zak could do anything to stop the rumble that formed at the back of his throat, Zak let out a low and loud growl. Jayden's head shot up and looked over at him. She grinned at him and gave him a cheeky wink.

“Wow!” Nick said with a smug grin. “If I knew you were going to react like that to seeing Jade, I would've most gladly broken out the spray bottle for Aaron to use.” He teased.

Zak rolled his eyes. “Y'all are a bunch of assholes!”

The sound of Jayden's laughter shot through Zak like a bullet and spread through his body like a sun. It sent a warmth through him that he never felt before. It was an instant pleasure. He could get lost in Jayden's general warmth all day.

“Cassie you would laugh at my pain?!” He exclaimed in mock outrage.

Jayden rolled her eyes but tried to ignore the shiver that rolled down her spine when Zak used Cassie.

“No, I just laugh at you.” She said without thinking and gave him a cheeky grin.

But when Jayden looked at Zak, she saw a playful dark look cross his face and he started to move towards her. She started to move back slowly and then spun on her heels and took off at a dead sprint, only to be caught because Zak had longer legs than her.

When he finally caught her, Zak lifted her in a fireman's carry across his shoulders and began to spin around, around and around in circles.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Jayden laughed and screamed at the same time. “I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm gonna puke, then I'm going to die!” She exclaimed.

When Zak set her back on her feet, Jayden began to spin and she immediately grabbed hold of Zak's bicep. But she got her payback when she dug her fingernails into his skin causing him to wince, loudly.

“ _I always knew that Bagans was a bit of a pussy Darlin'_ ,” Johnny said in her ear, causing her to snort.

“I'm glad to see my pain brings you so much joy Cass,” Zak said with a mock huff of annoyance.

“Oh, you poor baby!” Jayden teased and then turned her head toward her right and quickly gave the famous John Dillinger a glare that he just brushed off with a deep chuckle.

When Aaron saw the glare, he could only roll his eyes. His cousin's Spirit guardian was up to his old antics again.

“If you're going to act like a petulant child Zachary, I'll just take back your chocolate brownies with bourbon caramel sauce that I made especially for you.” She said as she sneakily tried to hide Zak's tin.

Zak stopped and gave Jayden a pout that could stop a women's heart.

“Now, now, Cassie sweetie, let's not be hasty,” He said as he tried to placate the woman in front of him who looked amused. “There's no need to hold the brownies hostage.”

Jayden couldn't help but let a giggle escape. Sometimes Zak could be so melodramatic that it was endearing.

“So you're negotiating for the brownies release is that it?” Jayden teased, her Lapis Lazuli blue eyes twinkled in the light of the sun.

“I most certainly am! I'll do anything for my Brownies!” Zak proclaimed.

But when he glanced at Jayden again, he had to gulp when he saw her mischievous grin grow wider. Maybe he didn't think that last part out thoroughly. If Jayden Cassidy Goodwin was anything like older cousin Aaron, then her payback will be legendary.

“Anything you say?!” The woman in question teased as she lifted a hand to her lips and twirled a fake mustache.

Zak sighed and bowed his head. “I knew that comment was going to bite me in the ass.” He said with a pout.

“I could've told you that bro!” Aaron joked from the side.

Nick didn't say much, he just rolled his eyes and continued to munch on his delectable homemade cookies. He was in heaven and he wasn't about to come down any time soon.

“Oh, the friends I have!” Zak began, amused. “I have one friend who delights in my misery and sides with his baby cousin and then I have another who would far sooner drown himself in homemade chocolate chip cookies then protect his best friend.”

With a mouth full of cookies, all Nick did was nod his head and gave Zak a thumbs up.

The other three burst out laughing. All it took was for Jayden to show up to break the ice on their first investigation. Zak knew that Jayden was a good luck charm.

When the group finished their merry happy hour, Jayden was all of a sudden hit with a wave of intensity that forced her to take a couple of steps back. The force of the wave gave Jayden the uneasy feeling that they were been watched and not in a good way.

Her bright Lapis Lazuli blues scanned the area. Finding nothing, she had the uncontrollable urge to pull out her sketchbook and pencils. She scanned the area once more.

“Cassie sweetie, are you okay?” Zak asked all serious. Seeing her take a few steps back, he knew something wasn't right.

“I need,” She started and then continued to scan around.

“What, what do you need? What can I get you?” Zak fired off his questions one after another all the while scanning the area along with Jayden.

“Zak calm down and breath. Let's not panic. I just need you to show me where the Licking River is.” Jayden said with a teasing grin and shook her head. “Man you're such a mother hen!”

Zak stopped, turned and gave Jayden a mock glare. “A hen? Really Cassie?!” He huffed. “I suppose next you'll call me a peacock!”

“Well,” Jayden began and then stopped to let the snort pass through her nose. Of course, it didn't help when she glanced over at Johnny who was nodding his head vigorously as he pointed at Zak with an impish grin.

All Zak could do was shake his head as Jayden's snort caused a chain reaction, causing the other two of his so-called friends to join in on the impish laughter of the mockery of him. But he wouldn't have any other way. Comradery on set was a pleasant sight to behold.

He motioned for Jayden to follow him and led her along the main road a couple ways away from Mackeys, to a little grove of trees that held a walking path towards the Licking River.

“Oh, this is perfect! Zak is leading me to my final destination. I've said it once, I've said it a million times Zak: trees lead to serial ax Killers!” She teased.

“Don't worry your beautiful ebony head about the woods,” Zak proclaimed as he puffed his chest out. “I'll make sure those ax killers stay on their own side of the river.”

It was Jayden's turn to look at Zak with an amused mild look. “In other words, in an ax killer situation, you don't need to outrun the ax killer you just need to outrun me?!”

“Something like that,” Zak said as he gently rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

Jayden's bell-like laugh sent a shiver down Zak's spine. There was just something about this woman that drew him in and it had been that way from the moment he met her. There was a light around her that sort of made him a moth to a flame.

“You go stand guard and protect me from those dreaded ax murderers and I'll sit here and do what I do best.” She teased again as she held out her sketchbook and plunked herself down on a fallen log.

She took out her mp3, put her earbuds in and just started to draw. For the next 15 minutes, Jayden was lost in her own little world with not a care in sight. To Zak, it felt like an eternity! Just watching her from a little ways away on the trail, her ebony hair shun in the sun.

By the time she was done, she looked at her drawing then towards the bank of the river then back at the drawing then back towards the river again.  
Jayden did this for a good 3 minutes. But it was the confused look on her face that drew Zak back towards her. There was only one way that look would appear, Jayden had found something.

“What you've got Jayden?” Zak asked as he sidled up to her.

“I'm not sure,” She said as her brows furrowed. And then handed Zak her sketch pad. “I think I got a guy!” She said as she looked at Zak.

“You got a guy?! Show me where!” Zak exclaimed as he moved forward just a tad.

Jayden followed closely behind him like she was tracking a deer in a deer blind.

“See this spot right here where the trees open just a bit to give you a good view of the river and the bank?” She asked as pointed to the spot she was talking about. When she saw Zak's head nodded, she continued. “There's a man standing right there on the bank with a dead body and for a split second, turns towards me so I can get his face.”

Zak took Jayden's pad and held it up to his face where she pointed to. He then moved it up and down a few times and then handed it back to her.

“This is amazing sweetie. The detail is incredible!” Zak praised.

Jayden preened. It was very rare that she got the praise for her work. Most of her drawings were paranormal and have been bullied as a child and teenager for her medium and empathic abilities kind of shook her confidence.

“Thanks, Zak.” She said shyly. The praise was going to take a lot to get used to.

“Well, it's a compliment well deserved,” Zak replied as he pulled her into a one-armed hug as he led her back up the hill. “Your attention to detail is 110%. And the man's features,” Zak couldn't finish, Jayden's picture made him lost for words.

“Again thank you,” Jayden said again but then turned back to the bank.

Zak stopped and watched her for a second. “What's wrong Jayden? Something in the wind?” He asked concerned.

“Zak we need to move now! This area isn't safe. In fact, this whole area isn't safe at all.” Jayden explained. “Whomever this son of a bitch is in the picture that I just drew, he's here and he's pissed.”

“He's not going to touch you!” Zak growled as he too began to look around.

Jayden smiled at the protectiveness that Zak had shown but there was a time and place for that. “I love your protective streak Zak, I truly do, but now is not the time to provoke what we can't see,” Jayden said as she began to push Zak the rest of the way up the small incline.

It wasn't that she didn't want Zak to provoke the hell out of whatever she drew, but the uneasy feeling that she got when she first entered the bank, grew stronger when Zak started to look around.

She had watched from the first-hand experience what could happen when Zak started to provoke the unknown. And at the time he was a die-hard skeptic side from that one experience he had in his former apartment in Detroit, Michigan. When they had filmed the Ghost Adventures Documentary, Zak was still a skeptic.

He soon had a rude eye awaking in Goldfield, Nevada when they were in the Goldfield Hotel's basement. Not many people, paranormal investigators included, could say they survived a flying 2x4 beam being thrown at you.

For just a little while, she wanted the peace from the evil that she knew resided in this place!

But that wasn't going to happen it seemed.

As they made their way back towards where Aaron and Nick were, she found her older cousin making his way towards her. She must have looked a little pale from the concerned look that was present on his face.

“You okay?” Aaron asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Jayden turned her bright Lapis Lazuli blue eyes up towards her cousin and gave a forced, gentle smile and nodded her head. “Yeah. I'm getting there.” She said.

She would be the first to admit that little episode at the Licking River, kind of shook her up. She couldn't understand why she was getting these feelings. She didn't know if it was from the picture or the river, but something about the man she drew told her that he was pure evil. In fact, the whole place they were standing on reeked of evil.

“Ya sure?” Aaron asked again.

Until Jayden got her barrings, all she could do is a nod.

“Hey Zak, want to take another crack at that opening segment before we go inside?” Nick asked, he to was concerned about Jayden but the show must go on. And in his mind, the quicker they got this done, the quicker they could go inside and Jayden could calm down.

“All right,” Zak said a little unsure. He turned back to Jayden to check on her. “Will you be all right when we film this opening real quick?”

“Yeah, I'm good Zak. Go do what you do best!” Jayden said with a grin as she gently pushed him toward the boys.

Zak nodded and then made his way over to his crew. He took a deep breath and focused on the job at hand but he couldn't help but take one more quick glance at Jayden before he returned his focused her attention back on Nick and Aaron.

That was when a light bulb formed over Aaron's head. Very rarely did he have an idea but when he had a good one, he put it to good use.

“Hey Zak,” Aaron began as he jabbed Zak in his side to get his attention.

“What Aaron?” Zak asked a little annoyed as he gave one of best friends a quick look as he grabbed his side.

“Why don't we include Jayden?” Aaron asked, his voice hitting an excited high pitch.

For the first time in 10 years, Zachary Alexander Bagans was stunned. His mouth was gaping like a fish. Aaron Goodwin shocked him and that wasn't an easy thing to do. 

“Aaron, sometimes you surprise me,” Zak said still stunned.

Aaron grinned and then stopped. He turned and gave Zak a confused look. “Wait! Did I surprise you just now or is this in general?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

“And there's the Aaron that we know and love!” Zak exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

“Oh ha-ha, very funny!” Aaron replied as he rolled his brown eyes.

It was then that they both turned in perfect unison and faced both Nick and Jayden who stared at them at shock as they watched her.

“What?!” She exclaimed as she looked back and forth between Zak and her cousin.

When Zak stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder, she knew something was up. But what, she couldn't figure out.

“We're going to film a retake on the opening and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” Zak asked, not hiding the truth.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!” Jayden said, her voice rising a pitch. “Let me get this straight: you're going to do a retake on your opening segment for your show and you want me to be part of it?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Public Enemy #1 stagger his long legs shoulder width apart, placed his left hand on his hip in an exaggerated huff, slap his right against his forehead, rolled his deep blue eyes and shook his dark head.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Zak asked slightly concerned as he furrowed his eyebrows. “You practically helped us start this show Jayden. You were there from the very beginning. This show is as much your baby is it ours.”

Jayden looked torn. “Yes but,” She suddenly stopped speaking when she felt the invisible hand of John Dillinger come up and snap her on the of the head. “OW!” She exclaimed and turned to glare at Johnny.

“ _Have you done lost the good sense that your Mama gave you Baby girl_?” Johnny asked condescendingly.

“What do you mean have I lost the sense? I'm making perfect sense. Why did you hit me for Johnny?!” Jayden angrily growled out loud as she rubbed the back of her head.  
At this point, both Zak and Nick were staring at Jayden in opened mouth shock as she had a conversation with someone that wasn't there. When they turned to Aaron for an explanation, he was doubled over at their expressions. This never got old.

“Boys, what you are witnessing is our Jayden having a friendly discussion with the John Dillinger,” Aaron said with a huge grin as he played MC.

“WHAT!?” They both exclaimed. Nick's head was reeling while Zak looked like a kid in the candy store.

“Yup, yup, yup!” Aaron began as he puffed out his chest. “Johnny boy over there is sort of Jayden's little family secret.”

“Wait,” It was Zak's turn to exclaim. “You've actually seen and met the actual John Dillinger?!”

“Yup!” Aaron said cheekily.

It was great to finally shock both Zak and Nick about something they didn't know. Very rarely was Aaron able to one-up both of his friends?

For a good minute, both Jayden and Johnny stared at each other. Neither one willing to back down an inch. Aaron shook his head in amusement. It was like watching Jayden with her 4 older brothers. Neither of them would back down either.

“Well, I'm waiting Johnny,” Jayden said mildly.

The famous John Dillinger just stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare Jayden down. “ _Well, you'll be waitin' a very long time cupcake. But answer me this: have you reached some sense yet_?” He asked with a cheeky grin that caused Jayden to growl.

“I haven't lost any sense for your information you Tommy gun toting, batshit crazy, gangster son of a bitch!” She yelled as she stomped her foot as she placed her hands on her hips.

While Jayden and her spirit guardian were having their family moment, Zak couldn't help but let his cobalt blues travel down her body. He wondered how she would react to him riling her up. Just watching the rosy glow form on her skin as he set her Irish temper off, set his blood a flame.  
And seeing the flame spark in her bright Lapis Lazuli blue eyes, just made him hard.

Which was bad for him because when Jayden and her guardian finished their temper tantrum, they had to shoot a second take of the opening with Jayden, he prayed that his cock would recede by then.   
   
“ _Woman, when are you going to realize that you made this happen. Baby girl your gift helped your cousin and best friends start their show. Sweetheart, you are always tellin' me that you never once in your life saw your gift as a burden or curse. It was just that, a gift. So why are fightin' the spotlight now Darlin'_?” Johnny asked, his southern drawl coming out with each word.

“Because,” Jayden began, getting choked up. “My cousin, his friends, and the entire nation would see that I'm not worthy to be here.” She couldn't hold it back anymore, she began to cry. This was what Eric had reduced her too. The once confident girl had become a sniveling mess.

“ _That God Damn rat bastard_!” Johnny exclaimed as he pulled his charge in his arms then materialized right in front of Zak and Nick's eyes as he curled his tongue between his teeth and let out a sharp whistle. “Aaron, get your ass over here boy and tend to your cousin while I have a quick discussion with these two fine gentlemen.”

Aaron nodded and quickly raced over to his cousin, taking her out of Johnny's arms as she cried into his chest.

Zak and Nick were frozen. They literary couldn't move as they watched the once physical form of the long since dead gangster made his way towards them.

“Gentlemen!” Johnny spoke, his southern drawl gently filling the Kentucky air. “What you just witnessed with young Jayden over there was somethin' that was a long time comin'. This is the work of Jayden's longtime _'Boy Toy'_!” Just seeing him move his fingers in the air performing air quotes, caused the guys to snort.

“Uh, boy toy, Mr. Dillinger sir?” Zak asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Well Bagans, even though that word is amusin', I refuse to see that son of a bitch as that child's boyfriend. For 9 years now, I've watched that insolent little bastard belittle Lil' Sweet Jade over there and she would take it.” John took a deep breath then looked up to Zak try to contain his own anger. “You look like a half-decent young man so I ask you a favor: find a way to get that child out of that environment before somethin' serious happens to the little girl.”

Zak was silent for a minute, trying in vain to reign in his temper. He hated bullies but the one thing he hated more was abuse towards women. He had to take in a cleansing breath. The one question that ran through his mind as he tried to calm down was: did Aaron know it was this bad?

“D-does Aaron,” Zak couldn't finish. He was to choked up.

“Aaron knows some of it but not all. Jadey is scared that Aaron and the rest of her family, you included son, will mount a vicious witch hunt and kill the little weasel. I'm jumpin' for joy on the inside the day that happens.” The gangster finished sarcastically as he placed a comforting hand on Zak's shoulder.

Even though he wanted to be angry, with the wise-cracking coming from John that was kind of hard to do as he burst out laughing.

When Aaron and Jayden made their way over to the two wayward sons, she gave Zak a confused look as she watched Zak double over. She turned to her cousin, Aaron just rolled his eyes and shook his head as pointed to the cause.

“Oh, Johnny, what lies have you been telling Zak now?” She teased.

John slowly turned towards his charge and gave her a cheeky grin. “Nothin' but the honest to God truth darlin'.” He proclaimed as he raised his hand.

"You have never been honest in a day in your life John.” Jayden said with a cheeky grin of her own.

“True! But I never lied.” He said seriously as he made his way over to her and gave her a hug. “Are you feelin' better darlin'?”

Jayden nodded her head. “Yup. Aaron was able to calm me down. He said that this would be good for me and that everyone watching has probably watched the documentary so they know about my gift and that I have nothing to worry about.” She replied with a grin.

“Well, your cousin is a smart boy,” John said with a nod to Aaron, who nodded in return. “You're in good hands sweet pea. But I'll be stickin' around just in case. This place is not on the friendly side.”

And with that, John Dillinger vanished before their very eyes.

“Is anybody freaked out by that?” Nick asked.

“Nope!” Jayden answered both the other boys could. “I go through that every day. And not just with Johnny either.”

Nick shook his head disbelief. “I really don't want to be in your shoes.” He said heartfeltly.

The woman in front of him gave him a warm smile and then pulled him into a huge hug. After she pulled away from Nick, Jayden turned towards Zak.

“Come here Danger magnet,” Zak spoke amused as he waved his arms in beckoning motion. When he felt her 5'4” frame encase itself around his body, he wrapped his arms around her. “Are you ready for this? Because we don't have to do this with you. I can redo the shot by myself.”

“I'm fine Zak. I saw you guys through with the documentary and I'm going to help you guys launch your new show too. You guys deserve this.” Jayden said firmly, her mind firmly made up.

Zak nodded his dark head and gave her grin. “That's my girl. Let's do this guy's!” Was all he said.

That caused both Aaron and Nick to jump into action and prepare.

“Okay guys, sound check. Check 1-2. check 1-2! Okay, we're good to go on this end. Aaron?” Nicked asked as he finished with his various checks.

“We're good on this end,” Aaron replied with a thumbs up.

Zak turned to Jayden. “You okay sweetie?” He asked tenderly.

Jayden nodded her head and took a couple deep breaths, afraid to speak.

“And here we go. 3, 2, 1 you're a go, Zak.” Nick stated as he pointed to Zak.

_“We're in Wilder, Kentucky to investigate a building that the owner refuses to believe is haunted. It was a former Slaughterhouse, the site of a grizzly murder and satanic worshipping. And until a couple of years ago, the former caretaker was possessed and an exorcism was performed. If you have watched our documentary then you recognize this face,” Zak spoke clearly as he had the camera swing to Jayden who gave a huge smile and wave._

_“Hey, guys!” Jayden said_.

 _“This is Aaron's little cousin Jayden Goodwin in case some of you are new and didn't recognize her. She's going to be locked down with us tonight. And this is where we'll be locked up, Bobby Mackey's Music World!” Zak proclaimed as he pointed towards the building behind him_.

“Yeah, that was a better take, Zak,” Nick said as he finished filming.

“Then that's the take we'll keep.” Zak agreed as he turned towards Jayden. “How do you feel after your first close up in 4 years?”

Jayden turned to him laughed. “Well I'm still in one piece and I'm not in the position the Mike Tv was in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.” She teased causing Zak to join her.

Just watching her bright Lapis Lazuli blues sparkle with mischief, sent a red-hot pleasurable shiver up and down his spine. This woman! There was just something about her.

And if he really thought about it, he really shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about Aaron's baby cousin because he was still in a serious relationship with his current girlfriend. At least he thought he was. Sometimes he wondered where his and Addie's relationship was heading.

He shook his head. He needed to clear his thoughts. If he was going in this building for a heavy lockdown for a couple of nights, where possible demon activity was present, he needed his mind clear.

“Zak, are you ready to go inside?” Jayden asked quietly as she gently touched his arm.

He was startled for a second then nodded his and gave Jayden a friendly smile. “I'm good Cass. Let's do this!” Zak exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Jayden herself found that she needed to take a deep breath before she stepped through the doors but she let Zak's strength seep through to her soul.

* * *

When you stepped inside through the main doors, you were transported back in time to the '70s. Back then you only had to live with a few simple facts of life! Good food, good company, good booze and more often than not, sometimes, good drugs.

The place looked like it hadn't changed much since the 70's even though it had been renovated several times.

Most of those time during the years, if the reports and eyewitness statements were true, the back kitchen area had been remodeled at least a half dozen times because of the spontaneous fires. The half dozen times were a red flag for Jayden because it meant that something or someone didn't like Bobby being there.

As Jayden wandered around the main area, exploring, Zak and the boys began their interviews.

They started with the author of _'Hell's Gate'_ – Douglas Hensley, who explained everything about Bobby's bar. He spoke about the killing of Pearl by her boyfriend who got her pregnant and how Scott Jackson and his accomplice cut off Pearl's head and threw her body in the Licking River without a care world just so they could do a ritual.

The whole story made her sick. And Jayden even had an uneasy feeling when Douglas told Zak Jackson's spirit had been spotted in this very room.

He also told him the story of how Bobby Mackey got his name. The story was based off the very song that was Bobby's number 1 hit, which was also a true story. In the '30s Bobby's place was a speakeasy and the owner killed the crooner who sang here because he was sweet on his daughter.

The singer's name was Robert Randall. So it seemed like a coincidence that when Bobby was born, instead of his mother calling him by the name she picked out for him: Randall Jacob, something come over her and she changes it to Robert Randall!

Even though that very truth hit him the face, Bobby still didn't want to believe his place haunted.

Meeting Bobby had been a great honor for her, especially since she loved the song ' _Johanna_ '. She had to giggle as she watched Zak and her big Cousin become fangirls before her very eyes.

“I just want to say this a great honor for me, Bobby,” Zak said as he shook the man in questions hand. Bobby chuckled.

“The pleasures all mine Zak,” Bobby said with a kind smile.

Jayden could only shake her head.  But then the man was modest to a fault.

Zak clapped his hands together and sighed with a huge smile. “Now what do I say because my minds blank at this moment.” He chuckled nervously as he searched for the words and then light bulb.

“Oh, now I remember. Bobby, I know you get this all the time, but how can you run this bar/grill/Honky Tonk, hear all the history surrounding this building, hear all the eyewitness accounts of what's happening here and still don't believe?” Zak asked, straight to the point. “No offense meant.”

“None taken. I just don't see it and I don't believe it. When I bought this place, regardless of the history, I wanted to have a place where people could come and have a good time and play music.” Again Bobby said modestly.

Zak nodded as he listened to Bobby speak. “Your song Johanna, we absolutely love that song, in fact, Aaron played that over and over again on the way down at his cousin's request,” He stopped as a voice spoke up.

“Damn right!” Jayden yelled from the far-off corner of the room, causing Bobby and the others to laugh.

“She's a fan like we all are, but it's the meaning of the song and the history behind it that seems to have a connection to you.” Zak pointed out as Bobby nodded an affirmative. “And yet believing is seeing.”

“That's true. When I was told that my mother named after the crooner that died here in the '30s, it didn't affect me. It was Johanna's story that inspired the song that I felt needed to be told. But some people don't think it's a coincidence that my hometown is just 10 miles down the train tracks right outside this building.” Bobby explained as he pointed to main doors.

“But yet you still don't,” Zak paused again as he stood up from the stage. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jayden quickly making her way towards him.

“Did you?” She said as she began to search the rafters and the catwalk.

“Yeah.” Was all Zak said as he too began to search.

“It sounds like it's coming from up there.” Aaron proclaimed as he pointed to the catwalk but Jayden shook her head.

“I just want to confirm this, you did hear that right Bobby?' Zak asked. The country singer and bar owner nodded his head.

“Yeah. It sounded like a tapping sound like it was coming from either the catwalk or the wall behind the drums.” He stated as he too looked around.

Again Jayden shook her wavy jet black and bright red streaked curls. “Nope! You are all wrong. It's not coming from either of those places. I found a trap door that leads to an attic space and that's where it's coming from.” She assured them as she led them to a ladder that led up to the ceiling.

Zak looked up and took a deep breath. Even though it wasn't that far, it was still high for someone who had fear of heights.

“Well since we're in the South, it's only fitting the Southern that etiquette apply.” Zak began as he turned to Jayden. “Ladies first.”

“Well thank you, kind sir!” She answered with a huge grin, causing her Lapis Lazuli blues to sparkle from the lights as she dipped into a Southern belle curtsy.

With a little trepidation, Jayden started up the followed closely by Zak.

When they reached the attic space she reached down and grabbed Aaron's camera and then finished climbing inside. As soon as they stepped through the door, Jayden and Zak were immediately hit with a powerful wave of sadness that nearly caused Jayden's legs to buckle.

2 minutes later Jayden found herself crying for no reason. She couldn't control it.

Zak didn't hesitate, he grabbed her and pulled her towards the door and helped her climb down. When they reached the floor Jayden handed her cousins camera back.

She became acutely aware of Zak pulling her towards the table and chairs in the center of the room and forced her to sit. With her emotions all over the place, Jayden couldn't speak form the emotional overload. She gently tapped Zak's arm to get his attention.

“What sweetie?” Zak asked quietly as he knelt in front of her.

She still couldn't say anything but she pointed towards her bag. Zak silently stood and made his way over to her beg and then returned with it and handed it to her.

He watched in silence as he knelt his 6'0” frame back in front of her as she grabbed her her sketchbook and went to work. For a good 10 minutes, there was nothing but silence that stretched between them as she worked. When she was done, she gently tapped Zak's arm again and handed him her drawing.

“Is this what you saw Cass?” He asked tenderly, his cobalt blues showing concern as Aaron panned his camera around to capture every angle of Jayden's drawing.

“Yes.” Was all she whispered, her emotions still all over the place.

“Who was it, sweetie?” Zak asked quietly as he gently ran his hand up and down her thigh, comforting her.

Jayden took a deep breath. “Her!” Was all she said as she pointed to the mural on the far wall.

From his kneeling position, Zak spun his head where Jayden was pointing and got the hock of his life. The girl in the picture that Jayden drew and the girl in the mural were the same. For the first time in 4 years, Zak was stunned to silence.

“Oh My God!” Zak exclaimed as stoop up.

Jayden had managed to catch and draw the wayward ghost of the beautiful Johanna. The very woman whose story Bobby based his # 1 country hit on.

When the excitement of the moment wore off, Jayden's emotions seemed to level out. Whatever she saw, she was able to draw in accurate detail. She felt happy that even though the woman who appeared to be sad Jayden was able to help other people see her.

“That's unbelievable! You did good sweetie.” Zak praised as he pulled Jayden into a sideways hug.

That seemed to burst Jayden's confidence.

With each interview, they seemed harder to listen to and even harder witness. From listening as a witness told them Bobby's wife was forcibly pushed down a flight of stairs by an aggressive spirit, to watching as the former caretaker Carl Lawson enter the very building that saw him have to be exorcized.

Just sitting there listening to him speak about the experience. Both Zak and Jayden had to each turn their heads and take a breath as they tried to reign in their emotions.

To hear him say that he repeated “ **United We Stand**!” every night before he went to sleep, almost had Jayden get up and leave.

It was uncanny how Jayden's nightly ritual was parallel with Carl's.

There were times that Jayden worried that the vengeful spirit of HH Holmes was going to attack her but she felt somewhat protected by John. But sooner or later she knew that John wouldn't be much help.

When Carl left, she was able to calm down some.

It wasn't until they began talking with Rich Lawson that Jayden's spidey sense began to go haywire as they made their way towards the men's bathroom. It was the same feeling she had down by the river.

“There are times you can walk through this building and feel like you are being watched.” Rich began. “But it's worse when you come in here.”

Zak furrowed his dark eyebrows and spun in a circle. “So here's worse?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” Rich said quickly. “I'll give you an example: about a month ago I was here and the club was packed. I left to come in here to use the bathroom. While I was doing my business, this entire room began to shake,”

“Holy Shit!” Jayden and Zak exclaimed, their eyes wide in shock.

“It literary shook?” Nick asked in shock.

“Yeah, it literary shook. Now at the time, I didn't think anything about I just thought maybe it could've been a train because their known to pass through here.” Rich continued. “But it wasn't until I went to the sink to wash my hands that it did it again. Only this time the sound around room got louder and that metal trash can was physically lifted and thrown against the wall beside me.”

“Wait a minute, hold up! You're telling me that something in this room had enough force to knock that steel garbage can, over in the corner, inches from your head?” The shock in Zak's voice seemed to register will the whole room.

“Yes,” Rich said with a nod.

“And that's not a lightweight garbage can either,” Nick began. “That's industrial strength. So it would have to take a lot of force to physically lift an inch off the floor, let alone be able to throw it across the room.”

All Zak could do at this point was a nod, his emotions were all over the place.

Jayden listened to the conversation with an opened mind. But it wasn't until Rich talk about the garbage can that something clicked in her mind and her Lapis Lazuli eyes widen in shock.

“You know what this scenario reminds me of Drac?” Jayden asked, not realizing that she used the shortened version of the nickname she gave him.

“What Baby?” Zak responded. With everything that was happening, neither one realized or registered what the other said.

“This scenario reminds me of Goldfield and the basement of the Goldfield Hotel where that 2x4 was thrown at you.” She explained and the look of understanding flashed over Zak's face.

“Oh My God, I forgot about that,” Aaron exclaimed in shock.

Zak shook his jet black head in both shock and amusement. “Somehow I had a feeling that incident at the Goldfield Hotel would tie into one of our investigations, I just didn't realize it would be this one.” He mused.

“That's was a good catch on Jade's part.” Nick praised.

“Yes, it was.” Zak agreed as he turned his cobalt blues towards Jayden. “Awesome catch babe.”

Aaron and Nick shared a knowing look over their cameras. There was no doubting that Zak and Jayden were attracted to one another but both were relationships right now, so the timing was off.

“But that's not the scariest part.” Rich began again as he drew the conversation back to the matter at hand.

“Something else happened after the garbage can hit the wall?” This got Zak's attention as it shone in his voice.

Rich took a deep breath and the began to finish the tale. “After the can hit the wall and missed my head, the room became colder. The door was open so you can look into the hallway through the mirror and as God as my witness, I looked through the mirror and there standing in the doorway, plain as day, was a man dressed head to toe in black,” He paused.

“Everything was black?” Zak asked, excited.

“Yeah, he was head to toe in black. He had a thick handlebar mustache but it was his eyes!” Rich paused and shivered. “His eyes were bright red.”

“Oh My God!” Jayden exclaimed with wide eyes and then immediately started to scrounge around for her sketchbook.

Zak watched her with curiosity as he slowly made his way towards her. “Cass sweetie, what are looking for?” He asked.

But Jayden ignored him and continued to look for her book and mutter to herself.

“Cass?” Zak asked again and then let out a grunt when Jayden shoved her bag into his chest and stuck her head back in as he was holding it much to Aaron and Nick's amusement.

“I need to get some organization in this bag because you can't find anything. Noting is in the right order. It's not that hard to find a simple damn book! I procrastinate and procrastinate, but I never get it done.” Jayden continued to mutter to herself. Aaron affectionately called it Jayden's _'Mary Poppins'_ moment.

“Cassie, sweetie.” Zak tried again.

“Come on you son of a bitch, I know you're here, where the hell are you?” Jayden yelled from inside her bag. “Damn things always disappearing on me, never stays where I put it. And I put it here, so where the hell are,” Finally Jayden stopped and let out a loud exclamation of excitement when she found it.

“Ah-ha-ha-ah!” She exclaimed as slapped Zak's arm causing him to wince. “Here it is. I knew I'd find it.” Her smile stretched across her face, seemed to light up the entire room. That was until she glanced at Zak. “You okay Zak?”

Zak gave the woman in front a gentle smile of his own. “I'm good Cassie. Nothing to worry about.” He said reassuringly.

Even though she question him a bit more, she took his answer as the truth and then proceeded to flip open her sketchbook to the page she drew in earlier when she was down by the river.

“Is the man Rich?” Jayden asked curiously as she handed her book over to the cowboy.

All Rich could do is stare at the page in shock.

“Do you see something you recognize Rich?” Zak pressed with his arms crossed.

He nodded his head silently. His head moved from the page to Jayden and then back and forth. “Did you draw this Darlin'?” Rich asked in awe.

“Yup!” Jayden peeped. “I did it earlier before we came in here.”

Rich nodded again and then looked at Zak in awe. “Your girl is amazing Zak. This is the man I saw and this is also the very man that some people say is Scott Jackson.” He explained as he handed Jayden's book back to her.

“So you're confirming that this is indeed Scott Jackson in the picture and the one who threw the garbage can against the wall beside you!?” Zak asked firmly. It didn't go unnoticed by Nick and Aaron that Zak never corrected Rich about his assumption about him and Jayden.

“Yes, it is.” Rich agreed with an affirming nod.

Zak sighed and then turned back to Jayden and gave her grin. Then looked at Nick and Aaron. “That's what we wanted to hear. That's our confirmation!” Zak exclaimed excitedly. “We're one step closer to prove that Scott Jackson might be the malicious spirit here, hurting people.”

With that, he walked towards Jayden and without thinking about it, he picked her up and spun her around in his excitement.  
Jayden let loose a shocked but excited laugh as Zak spun her around. For once in her life, she got pure joy of being able to solve a mind puzzle. But little did she realize that soon her connection with Zak would bound them in a permanent.

* * *

 

After all the excitement in the main building, Zak and the crew decided to move to the barn out back that was once the slaughterhouse and Pearl Bryan lost her young life.

When they met up with the caretaker Matt Coates, the air began to change.

The barn was the ominous site on all of the property. The site that the barn sat on within a 10-yard radius was completely bare. Nothing grew around or against the structure.

The air felt choked and oppressed. And Jayden never said a word but she had a bad feeling that she smelt a lingering stench of sulfur.

“So how long have you been working here Matt?” Zak asked as they walked towards the barn.

“About 10 years now,” Matt said with a modest grin.

That shocked Zak a little bit. “So you saw just about everything that's happened here.” His voice curiosity.

“Yeah just about!” Matt said with a little laugh.

“So you know about the rumors of this place?” Zak asked, getting straight to the point.

“Oh yeah,” Matt exclaimed. “I knew about the rumors and what went on here but I can't look a gift horse in the mouth. I need to make ends meet. I have a family to feed.” He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Matt, let me ask you a question.” Zak began in a serious voice. “When you leave here, have you ever felt depressed, like you have dark thoughts maybe of suicide?” It was a tough question to ask but it had to be done.

Matt sighed and then gently nodded his head. “All the time. But it gets worse when I'm close to this building behind you.” He said as he pointed to the barn. “I try not to enter it all if I can.”

Aaron swung his camera toward's the building they were about to enter and like his baby cousin, he didn't have a good feeling about this place.

“Matt I know it's a lot to ask, but would you be okay with taking us inside and giving us a tour before our lockdown tonight?” Zak asked, his eyes pleading with Matt.

The silence around the barn was deafening as Matt took a moment to think. Just being this close to the eyesore. Jayden's anxiety was through the roof so bad that she took to pacing back and forth like a caged tigress.

At one point, Zak looked over at Jayden to make sure she was okay.

He knew that her gift would work overtime but he never it would work this much that she would take up the hobby of pacing like a wild, beautiful and gorgeous big cat. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that again.

He really needed to stop these drifting thoughts that caused him to immediately think of Jayden instead of his girlfriend. If it was one thing that his mother Nancy taught him, it was to respect the relationship you were in be it good or bad. Zak never cheated on his former girlfriends and he wouldn't intend to start now.

Zak was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Matt nod his head.

“Okay, I can do it,” Matt responded as he took a deep breath.

For his part, Zak gently stepped forward and gave Matt's shoulder a friendly pat. “Take a breath man. No rush. We've got plenty of time.” He said gently.

He would give Matt all the time he would need. He wasn't going to rush the man nor was he going to do the same with Jayden.

When Matt was calm enough, the small little Motley Crew, continued their trek towards the infamous barn that gave this surrounding area so much trouble.

Just approaching the barn from the outside alone, you could feel the dark energy.

Every so often, Jayden found herself stopping to take a deep breath. And not wanting his cousin to be left behind in the shuffle, Aaron trailed behind to keep Jayden company.

When they finally made it to the _'Barn of Slaughter'_ as Jayden affectionately called it, she and Aaron were the last ones to enter the building.

That's when you can say all hell broke loose!

“This is the famous barn,” Matt said as he spread his arms wide to show off the room.

Zak took a minute and turned to Nick. “You getting that feeling?” He asked his longtime friend.

“Yeah! It feels heavy and dark in here.” Nick replied as he swung his camera around at every angle.

“Matt, do you know where the well is?” Zak asked as he took another deep breath.

“Yeah, it's though here,” Matt answered as he led them through the straight away. “It's in that room right there,” he said as he pointed to an open pass-through window that looked to other side.

“Oh My God!” Zak waited for a beat before he glanced at the table. “How the hell did that happen?” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, that happens a lot. We can't seem to keep the head on.” Matt answered as he walked back over.

“Something with enough force knocked the head of Jesus off this figurine. Maybe something that doesn't want this here, and that's what scares me. The other factor.” Zak said concerned. He hedged about going any further.

And Nick could read him like a book. “Do you want to go on?” He asked. He wasn't about to push Zak if didn't want to continue.

“No!” Zak answered honestly. “But we need the evidence.”

In the end, there was no choice, he had to continue. There was no backing out now.

But that's when things went haywire!

When Aaron and Jayden entered the building after Nick, Zak and Matt, they didn't spot them in the main room. So they decided to track them down but even in a building like this, you bound to get lost.

So instead of ending up in the Well room where Zak, Nick, and Matt were, the two wayward Goodwin cousins, end up in another room that looked like a stable.

Jayden's anxiety skyrocketed! The dark energy in this room alone was enough to bring a full grown man to his knees. And Aaron wasn't much better.

That's when the strong smell of sulfur invaded the room. The stench was enough to make both Aaron and Jayden's eyes water.

“ **BITCH**!” The yell was enough cause both Aaron and Jayden to jump out of their skin.

“Did you say that?” Jayden exclaimed to her cousin, her heart beating a mile a minute.

“NO!” Aaron said firmly. “I would never say that to you but I sure as hell heard it.”

Jayden began to spin in a circle, her senses on high alert.

“Get out here and show yourself you, coward,” Jayden yelled back. “I'm scared of you jackass! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, YOU PRICKLY FACED RAT BASTARD!”

Very rarely did Jayden lose her cool and temper in situations like this, but you can only be called a Bitch so many times before snap. And Jayden reached her breaking point.

“GRRR!” “HSSSS!” The growl was so loud that it echoed throughout the building and caused both Aaron and Jayden to jump again.

“What the hell was that?!” Aaron yelled.

“I don't know!” Jayden said loudly, scared out of her mind. “And we're not sticking around to find out what it was. We're leaving.”

They were halfway across the room when Jayden felt an invisible force grab her arm.

“JOHNNY!” Jayden yelled in shock, her Lapis Lazuli blue eyes widen in fear.

“ _I got ya Darlin'_ ,” John exclaimed pissed as he materialized in front of her, Tommy gun at the ready. “ _Move sweetheart! He ain't gonna hurt ya, not as long as I'm 'round_.”

“I can't mov..” Before Jayden could finish her sentence she felt a force close around her neck, choking her.

She couldn't breathe. She felt spots start to form in front of her eyes as she desperately tried to claw at the unseen hand that was around her throat.

“ZAK, NICK, GUYS GET IN HERE. I NEED SOME HELP!” Aaron yelled. He couldn't do anything but watch as his baby cousin struggled against her attacker and tried to breathe.

Zak was listening to Matt explain about well when he heard Aaron's yell.

He took off like a shot, leaving the other two his dust as he made his way to where Aaron yelled. When he entered the room he got the shock of his life.

In the center of the room, Jayden was suspended mid-air, desperate to breathe. But there was no one around her that he could see except,  Aaron and Jayden's spirit guardian John Dillinger.

That's when the unthinkable happen. Jayden was then physically thrown across to the far wall of the barn where her back the wall with resounding ' **BANG** '!

“JAYDEN!” Zak yelled as he rushed towards her side. Piss beyond belief that some force would harm his girl.

He didn't even hesitate, he picked Jayden up his arms and rushed her out of the building with a panic-stricken Aaron following close behind.

If this experience had taught him anything, it was that under no circumstances was Jayden Cassandra Goodwin going back in this building or in future, anywhere near this barn.

When they were far enough from the building, Zak sat in the back of the van, placed Jayden on his knee and held her close to his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft, long, curly black and bright red highlighted hair as she shivered and clung to him.

He was going to make sure Jayden never stepped foot in there again.

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first Ghost Adventures story. I always thought Zak need the love and light of good woman. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments, no flames please! Let the Show begin


End file.
